The instant invention relates to sewage disposal and more particularly to a septic system having an above-ground septic tank which is installed within the house for which it is to be used, or within an enclosure attached to the house.
Above-ground sewage disposal and treatment systems have heretofore been known in the art. In this connection the Light et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,907,463; Wall 3,260,371; Nuttle 4,608,175; Stroby et al 4,865,631; and Oshima et al 4,933,076 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The patent to Light et al discloses a septic and antiseptic sewage disposal unit which is operative for use in ocean vessels. The disposal unit includes an anaerobic digestion chamber which is augmented by a series of settling chambers for clarifying the liquid effluent. The effluent is then treated with chlorine and discharged into open water. The patent to Wall discloses an organic waste disposal system comprising an above-ground container having a waste inlet and an outlet for liquid effluent. The container further includes a gas outlet for the recovery of gasses produced by decomposition of solid waste matter. The patent to Nuttle discloses a waste disposal system having a dry flushing toilet, an aerobic composting chamber positioned in the basement of a house, and a solar distillation apparatus for evaporation of waste water. The patent to Stroby concerns a vacuum sewage system having a waste tank which is positioned in the basement of a house. The patent to Oshima discloses a sewage treatment system having in-ground settling, separating and washing tanks and above-ground filtering apparatus.
The instant invention provides a septic system having an above-ground septic tank which is installed in the house for which it is to be used, or within an enclosure attached to the house. Briefly, the instant septic system comprises a septic tank, a secondary containment sump which surrounds the septic tank, and a leaching field which is built into the ground around the house. The septic tank has a removable cover, an inlet for receiving waste material, and an outlet for discharging liquid effluent to the leaching field. A first embodiment of the septic system includes a collection basin for collecting sewage from the plumbing waste pipes and an ejector pump for pumping the collected sewage to the inlet of the septic tank. In a second embodiment, sewage flows directly into the septic tank by gravity. The secondary containment sump is operative for containing leakage or spillage of the septic tank contents in the event that the septic tank leaks. In this connection, the septic system further comprises a sump alarm which signals the presence of fluid in the containment sump. The septic system still further includes an electric heater and a thermostatic switch for controlling the heater so as to prevent the septic tank from freezing. It has been found that the instant septic system is particularly effective for use in seasonal homes in waterfront beach areas where in-ground septic tanks are not permitted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a septic system having an above-ground septic tank.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a septic system which is effective for use in waterfront beach areas where in-ground septic tanks are not permitted.
It is still another object to provide an above-ground septic tank which is installed in the house for which it is to be used, or within an enclosure attached to the house.
It is yet another object to provide a containment sump for an above-ground septic tank.
It is still a further object to provide an alarm system which indicates spillage or leakage of the septic tank contents.
It is yet another object to provide a heating system for an above-ground septic tank to prevent freezing of the septic tank.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.